headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Head Soccer Wiki:Administration
User Ranks= This page is all about the administration of the contributors. If you have any question and you don't know which Admin you must ask then you are on the right page. To be added you need at least: #A Wikia account #At least 100 edits on this wikia #The "Key to the Wikia" badge #150 badge points (to show your edit in different areas) #Good edits and no vandalism, cursing and Spam If you aren't active for two weeks (without saying that you are offline, on vacation, etc.), you will be kicked from that list. Please ask a Admin before adding yourself. Rules *Only Admins decide who is which right group *Only edit your own entry, except if there's a spelling/grammatical mistake or if its Vandalism/Spam How to get higher Ranks If you notice, that you have all requirements for Recognized/Active/Top Contributor, write a message to an admin, and you will get the right colour and you will be moved to the correct group. The other rights can be reached by doing many good edits here and helping users a lot. The only exception to this is the Right "Chat Moderator." This Right will be given to the most active Contributors in Chat, regardless of any edit count. Name colours Every Right on this page has got different name colours (except for special Rights). Please write on Werner der Champ's message wall if you don't have the right colour. If you already contacted FranceSwitzerland you don't need to write another message to Werner der Champ, because he will see it anyway. Sometimes you got to clear your browser's cache to view the changes. If you want another colour, request it in the forums. Note that at least half of your right group must agree, and it mustn't be too similar to any other contributor's colour! =Regular positions= These Rights are given by the Admins, which will give the user special abilities. ---- Admins ' Admins have full-access to this wikia, and therefore can do many useful things. They can use the color they want. We currently don't need more admins, so don't ask us about this. ---- FranceSwitzerland He is the Admin that does lots of edits and looks after this Wiki. When you don't know how to do anything, you can always ask him and you will get very fast an answer. He is also the Admin with the most edits on this wiki and tries to improve as many as he can. FranceSwitzerland is every day online on this wiki and looks on this Wiki very often every day (Even on school he takes a look on this Wiki). Werner der Champ He is the admin all about the community. If you want another background, wiki features or something else then you must ask him about that (using the forum or his talk page). He will mostly improve the design of pages and creating advanced systems (like the post your Ideas here page). He used to be online around 6-8 pm (GMT). He is always one time online on the wiki and that is the mostly in the evening (Europe). Teh Sweggurboi Teh Sweggurboi is the newest Admin on this Wiki. He is maintaining content on most important pages, as well as taking care of the front page and the Wiki's CSS. Furthermore he has created character and power shot rankings, idea pages and help guides. He knows much about Head Soccer and football in real life. ' Content Moderators ''' Can edit "Admin only", protect and delete pages. They also have the rollback tool. ---- SwitzerlandDormammu SwitzerlandDormammu is the only Content-Moderator on the wiki. He is rarely active. He mostly edits Collages. Also he makes pages for all Power Shot Elements and Counter Attack Elements. He also adds a lot of Good/ok/bad categories to Ideas. He is the most active on Fridays and Sundays. If you ask him things he will always give you an answer. Discussion Moderators and Rollbacks Can delete and edit comments and forum posts. Also they have chat Moderator Rights We currently don't need any more Moderators, so don't ask us about this. ---- Aca soccer Aca soccer is a contributor who does edits most on new characters. He likes to compare and make ranks about characters. He has created character ideas like Montenegro 2,Kepler 452b and others. He has created the general idea Training mode (and his current goal is to finish it) and is usually very active on the wiki, mostly on wiki chat. He is also every day online. He is former creator of ideas of the month. Phillydan25 Head Soccer is one of my favorite IOS games. I play it a lot and contribute to this wikia frequently. You can find me around the Characters, Rankings and Ideas pages. I usually edit grammar and trivia. I have played Head Soccer since the 3.1 update, but I still know a lot about it, so you can ask me about any Head Soccer questions. ZERO 78 ZERO 78 is a user of this wiki that usually fixes some grammar and typo mistakes. He has played Head Soccer since UK and France's update. But he paused play it after 2.1 update and continue again after 3.0 update until now. Also he mastered almost all of the characters. He usually active everyday. You can ask him everything about Head Soccer. He will answer it as soon as he can. ---- Chat Moderators Can kick contributors out of the chat and ban them from joining the chat There is currently no one with this right. Rollbacks Rollbacks can revert edits by one user with one click. ---- Plutosoccer Hey, Plutosoccer here, I don't have the rollback rank but an alternate tool from JS, which allows me to rollback 3x as fast, so my job is mostly reverting vandalism or spam. I can also be found under a rock at Community Central, Wikia Guestbooks and a little in the Monstercat Wiki and VSTF Wiki. ---- ---- =Special rights= ''These rights are given monthly and neither have a special colour nor give the user any privileges, but they come with a user tag.'' User of the Month The current users of the month are FranceSwitzerland The idea creator of the month is NinjaMan107! The ranking editor of the month is MultixGamePlay! ---- =Other rights= ''These rights don't have any bonuses.'' ---- ---- Top Contributors You need everything needed for right below and #The Devoted Badge (30 days active) #500 edits #600 badge points. #150 edits in the last 14 days, at least one per day 'OR ' *Have a special Rank (e.g. Rollback, etc.) ---- Active Contributors You need everything needed for the right below and #The Two Weeks on the Wiki badge #300 edits #300 badge points #30 edits in the last 5 days, at least one per day MultixGamePlay Coming soon Misterskin Coming soon ---- Recognized Contributors You need the following to be added: #A Wikia account #At least 100 edits on this wikia #The "Key to the Wikia" badge ''or 300 total edits #110 badge points (to show your edit in different areas) #Good edits and no vandalism and Spam Besides new users, long-term users who were previously way more active than they are now, can also get this rank. ---- FedeLeal Coming soon HSFan2 He is a contributor all about things over the wiki. He has an account since January 2014. You can also ask him a lot, because he is the contributor who has the longest account on this wiki. How wiki was before, who was the most active... Inactive Users After 21 days, you will be marked as inactive. This will cause you to lose any right here, however, you can regain it by coming back actively. Retired users These are users who have left the wiki and had held Wiki rights during their time on the wiki, who played a part in helping the wiki to develop. They are now either inactive or semi-active. Note: Only their highest achieved rights are mentioned, but the Time of service applies for how long they have held any kind of special right. TTigerTT *'Time of Service: September 2 , 2016 - December 22, 2016 Rank: Discussions Moderator JingRingFluffBall *'Time of Service': April 18, 2016 - September 19, 2016 Rank: Discussions Moderator CROATIAISTHEBEST *'Time of service': January 14, 2016 - September 2, 2016 Rank: Chat Moderator Fire mummy *'Time of service': September 5, 2015 - August 7, 2016 Rank: Chat Moderator TheDashKicker *'Time of service': April 18, 2016 - July 11, 2016 Rank: Rollback HongKongSoccer *'Time of service': December 26, 2015 - June 25, 2016 Rank: Rollback SpainSoccer *'Time of service': April 18, 2016 - June 16, 2016 Rank: Chat Moderator Deathsquad44 *'Time of service': November 7, 2015 - April 18, 2016 Rank: Discussions Moderator Ecuadorsoccer *'Time of service': November 7, 2015 - January 1, 2016 Rank: Chat Moderator Game-mod *'Time of service': November 7, 2015 - December 25, 2015 Rank: Chat Moderator/Rollback CroatiaSoccer *'Time of service': May 5 2015 - December 7, 2015 *'Rank': Discussions Moderator Captain Chess *'Time of service': May 5 2015 - November 7, 2015 Rank: Discussions Moderator Pagehoofd *'Time of service': NIL *'Rank': Founder This is only a start, if you have more things about yourself, feel free to add it under your name. Or you can change it completely how it is now. Only contributors or Admins with more than 100 edits come on this list (See Requirements above). Also don't spam over Rights, because we Admins and other Contributors don't give you higher rights. |-| Alphabetical ranks= Alphabetical ranks group users not according to how high their ranks are, etc Discussion-Mod higher than Rollback, but by the number of edits and contributions the user has made. C Rank *Be a Recognised Contributor B Rank *Be an Active Contributor A Rank *Be a Top Contrib/ Have a special rank, e.g.moderator S rank *1000 edits (at least) *700 badge points * At least 3 months on the Wiki * 300 edits in the last 30 days, at least one per day * All requirements for A Rank SS rank *2000 edits (at least) *1000 badge points * At least 6 months on the Wiki * The Dedicated badge (60 days activity) * All requirements for S Rank SS+ rank *5000 edits *2000 badge points * The Addicted badge (100 days activity) * At least 1 year on the wiki * Be in the top 15 of the leaderboard * 600 edits in the last two months, at least one per day * All requirements for SS Rank |-| User rights record= This is a list of all users who held a special right on this Wiki, both in the past and the present, with the dates they received and lost the rights, and how long they held them. {"Username1":"Username2", "User3":"User4", "Baduser":null} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Handy Pages Category:Important Pages